Chance Meeting
by arewin
Summary: what would happen if the 12 colonies of kobol where in the Pegasus Galaxy?


Chance meeting

**BSG SGA crossover**

**Set just after season 3 Stargate Atlantis.**

**will be AU **

Disclaimer: I own none of the concepts in this fanfic and it was created purely for recreation

_Techno Babble _

_Puddle Jumpers cloak/shields allow them to pass through Atlantis's shields, Cloaked Jumpers can fire drones, it just drains the energy banks faster, for example, a Jumper's batteries would last years while cloaked or shielded as long as nothing else like weapon fire or the engines were on, causing the power to be drained faster, a normal Jumper in combat would have the energy reserves to fight for days or weeks (not cloaked or shielded, and even so the supply of drones could be exhausted in minutes) a cloaked or shielded Jumper in combat would have the energy reserves to fight for a few hours before the power runs out, the Jumpers don't require a ZPM to power them and probably run from a self contained power source, that probably can be recharged by interfacing an Ancient version of the naquada generator or when in Atlantis, or another Ancient base/ship/etc recharged by the base itself somehow._

Atlantis is adrift in space.

Chapter 1

"We have incoming" Rodney shouted as the screen behind him lit up showing 110 small ships presumably fighters coming toward them from what appeared to be an unknown ship. The main sensors on Atlantis had been destroyed in the incident with the asuran gate weapon less than a day ago and Rodney had yet to find a way of rerouting the information that was pouring in from the passive sensors all over the city ship. "Rodney what the hell is going on" John said as he ran into the control room; "we seem to have a large ship and its fighters firing on us." The city shuddered as the first projectiles impacted on the weak shield.

"Right I'll fire back with the drones: you figure out a way to save the day." "No we can't us the chair, I rerouted the chairs energy to power the shields, now we have enough for about 3 days, well we did until they started shooting at us." "OK, plan B we use the jumpers to defend the city" john shouted; "unless of course you have a plan C?"." Why would I have a plan C" shouted Rodney in a very disgruntled voice. "OK call all of the pilots to the jumper bays"

"Admiral Adama we are ready to jump in 3-2-1-jump"

'Multiple dradis contacts we have over 100 cylon raider and a vessel that we can't match; the cylons seem to be exploding around the larger vessel and there seems to be something else some sort of energy field…there are multiple detonations near to the basestar. OK launch the alert fighters most of the civilian ships have jumped into the system and can't jump again for another 20 minutes we will have to hold them till then: and stop the other ship from attacking us.'

'Admiral we are getting a transmission through the comm.'

"This is lieutenant Colonel Sheppard Commander of the lantean city ship Atlantis we do not want to fight you however we will defend ourselves"

"put me through to them Dee"."Patching you through admiral". " this is the colonial battlestar galactica to…Atlantis we do not wish to fight you however we have launched our fighters as the other large vessel that is currently firing on you is also our enemy, and we will defend ourselves from them. I would also like to know why there are raiders exploding when from what we can see you have no weapon fire or ships outside the energy envelope surrounding your ship."

'This is Kara Thrace calling all colonial fighters form up on my wing and we will kill these frakking toasters'

"This is racetrack what the frak was that"

Kara banked sharply as the group of raiders where blown apart by several drones launched from the cloaked jumpers that had now joined the fray after clearing the raiders from the immediate area around the city.

"Admiral this is Kara we seem to have some friends out here fighting with us but… we can't see them; I hate to say it but they seem to be invisible…"

John was watching the shield impacts from the cylon weapons when Rodney shouted a warning; "Colonel I am picking up another large ship and it is coming in fast; it will be dropping out of hyperspace in 5 minutes".

"okay Rodney get as many of the jumpers back in the bays and reload them with more drones then get them back out and ready for the new ship; put me through to the galactica: Admiral Adama our sensors have detected a ship coming in…we don't know who it is or what there intension's are but I would suggest that you ready your self."

Kara glanced up as a blue flare erupted in space and a vessel about half the size of galactica flew through; it seemed to pause for a second or so and then two brilliant beams of blue light lanced through space and cut through the central axis of the basestar within a second the powerful ship exploded in a devastating explosion that destroyed most of the raiders and a few of the vipers that where nearby.

"Admiral all of our rail guns are ready and waiting for the order to fire if the new ship becomes hostile; wait were getting a message through the comms…….."

Chapter 2

"this is the acting commander of the USAF ship Apollo state your intension's or you will be fired upon; we can detect multiple rail gun and missile emplacements on your vessel locking onto us" ." this is admiral Adama of the colonial battlestar galactica we do not intent to fire but we are the only survivors of the 12 colonies of kobol and we must take measures to protect our selves


End file.
